Missions of Mayhem
by Snow crystal skies
Summary: Alex is a reluctant teenage spy who has had many adventures. But the ones we know about are pretty large scale. What about some of the small missions? Here is a collection of missions that Alex has preformed that are equally amazing and dangerous as his books.
1. Flying Colors: 1 Cold Days in Texas

**Okay I've been reading the Alex Rider series and am now obsessed. This is a story that just appeared in my mind-I saw a Hacky Sack-in the little scenario it happened to me but I can fix that.**

**For those who have read Let It Go, this will not be a song fix. Sorry, love music but not this time.**

**Location is real, people are real but have different names.**

**GUYS I LITERALLY THOUGHT THIS WOULD HAPPEN TO ME!**

**Too many spy books for real.**

**This is after Crocodile Tears**

**Disclaimer: Books belong to Anthony Horowitz**

* * *

><p>The three men sat in the parking lot, fiddling with anything they could find and waiting impatiently for the phone to ring.<p>

One man with a large gold ring on his hand was glaring at his companion, who was seeing how many times he would roll the number 5 on the die he had while the other tried to make a tower out of playing cards on the dash bored.

They were in Texas, and it was winter which mad it surprisingly cold outside for such a warm state. Kids were marching outside in the parking lot behind the high school, bundled up in large winter coats along with matching mittens and hats. It was the marching band, doing reruns of the half time show over and over and over. Their band director was clearly not satisfied with them.

They were at the back entrance of Linean Chrest High School, a school that was recently built and looked pretty spectacular. But who really cared about that?

Ring finally slammed his had down on the steering wheel. "What is taking them so long?!"

Dice was so startled he dropped his die and it rolled under his chair in the back. Card gasped, sending all his cards falling to the ground.

Cards sighed and ran a hand over his face. He glanced at the clock and saw 7:00 flashing brightly at him. _Why did band have to be here so early?_

Dice was one his hands and knees in the back, looking for his toy.

He spoke in a muffled, high voice. "I don't know but they better respond quick, or I'm gonna fall asleep."

Cards tried to reset his tower. "Remember they have a job to do, unlike us who are just sitting in a car with a _heater."_

One individual in the band branched off alone, but the thugs in the car didn't notice."

The phone rang.

All three dived for it-Dice climbing over people- but Ring was the one who answered.

"Hello?"

_"You guys are here right?"_

Ring sat up and glanced out the window. "Yeah we're here, I can see you right now actually."

_"And you have the stuff?"_

Ring scowled. "You really think we'd show up here without it?"

_"Um, yeah, I do."_

"Well what do you want us to do?"

"_The same thing you were doing when you helped build the school, the exact same thing. We have to be certain on this."_

Blood rushed to Ring's face, turning it red. "That's it? WE had to get up at 6:00 for that?!"

_"I'm out here in the freakin cold. You want to help me do my job?"_

Ring ran a hand over his face. "Ug, we're on it."

He hung up.

"What's the gig?" Cards asked, looking excited.

"Same thing as yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that."

Both Cards and Dice visibly deflated. The same old job again.

"Alright." Ring growled. "Get on you're gear."

He turned toward the band who was still warding around in lines and hitting dots.

His breath fogged up the window and he turned away, picking up his suit.

Just another cold day in Texas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Why did I do this to me? _Alex wondered as Jack pulled him through the thongs of people. The breath from the crowd was vile and suffocating, he couldn't see anything other than the brightly colors of the clothing around him.

"Jack," Alex complained, feeling his arm almost being pulled out of his socket. People kept getting in between him and his happy housekeeper and of course jack wouldn't let him go. "Do we have to do this? I mean, shopping? Why do you hate me?"

Jack rolled her eyes but Alex couldn't see them, his face was currently being introduced to a lady's back. "I can't leave you alone at home-someone could kidnap you-and I need to buy groceries and clothes for you-because they are either all blown up or just plain gone."

Coming out of the mass of bodies, Alex could finally breath normally. "Nothing bad has happened lately, I've been left alone, so why do I have to come?"

Alex was speaking true, the last few weeks, Alex had learned how to be normal again. He went to school, he talked to friends, and he panicked over homework. It had been the absolutely best weeks of Alex's life before becoming a spy. Problem was he didn't know how long it would last. He still woke up, sweating and scared, over horrible nightmares that feasted on the happiness he had been able to recapture and he still couldn't not relax-even with friends. Spy instincts-or now Alex's instincts- were hard to shut down. He jumped at any unexpected sound or touch, he always sat facing the door or window, he found small things and kept them thinking they could become decent weapons, and he couldn't look at Nintendo's, bubble gum, or even _pens_ without thinking about gadgets.

Jack gave Alex a hard look. "Excuse me if I don't really think the bank won't come back for you."

Alex swallowed the lump in his throat and turned away. "Alright, what are we getting now."

Jack checked her sheet. "Food? Check. Clothes? Check. Cute guys number? Check." She said the last one with a smile.

Alex gave her a look but she just ignored him.

Sighing, he examined the crowd. There was a mother yelling at her child and an old couple walking to the food court. Then his eyes fell on a group of teenagers running, laughing and talking, toward a weird store called: Hicks for Kicks.

Curious, Alex spoke to Jack. "I'm going to go in there, okay?"

Jack glanced up and saw the store. SHe smiled, Alex Rider was getting interested in teenage things! "Yeah sure, I'll go in there."

She pointed toward yet another clothing store. Alex mentally rolled his eyes at his beloved house keeper. "Alright, see you."

alex walked over to the store and looking inside.

It. Was. So. Stupid.

A bunch of stuff about bands that came from England, weird, think black glasses, and mustaches of all things. _What parallel universe did I just walk into?_

Grimacing, Alex walked around the store, looking at stuff he could care less about, like how he could eat food with a really long spoon.

Groaning inwardly, Alex glanced around in humiliation. This was his generation, dear God above.

Then he saw something catching his eye. It was a tiny brightly colored ball sitting among others just like it.

The sign above it just read Hacky-Scaks.

Alex walked over and picked one up. The color was woven and it was stuffed with something, beans or beads maybe.

He had heard of these, Alex had asked his uncle to buy him one. But Ian Rider thought it was stupid and said no. Alex held it in his hand, staring at it with mixed emotions. Sense he was-was defiantly, he was not going back-it should make it easier for him to play it right?

_Oh well, _Alex thought, _as that shirt reads: YOLO_

About a second later, Alex thought, _did I really just say that?_

Alex tossed the ball up ion the air and then hit it on his foot, then his shoulder, then his knee. He knew he would be good at this!

By the time Alex met up with Jack again, he had bought himself one.

xxxxxxxxxx

The man in gay glanced around the corner and watched as his target walked back, talking to his red headed, American guardian.

Whispering into his walkie-talkie, he said, "Target required."

"_Bring him in." _ A voice crackled.

The man took a deep breath and turned the corner, hating himself.

he walked right up to the boy, trying to look friendly and not at all threatening.

the boy still glared at him with cold, guarded eyes.

The man held up and hand. "hi, ummm, Alex."

The woman stopped short and stared at the stranger, just now seeing him, but Alex actually smiled. "Ben, it's good to see you."

The woman-Jack Starbright- looked at Alex in bewilderment and fear, but Alex ignored her. "I know what you're here for and no way. I'm out."

Ben Daniels ran a hand through his hair. "I know, but this isn't a life threatening situation."

Now Alex looked mad. "It never is until I'm stuck in the middle of it."

"Hear me out." Ben pleaded. "In America, I'm pretending to be a teacher-the CIA actually requested us. It's just drug dealing."

Alex raised a blonde eyebrow. "just drug dealing?"

Jack stayed silent, wondering what was going on in her mother country.

"Yes, I'm going to be a just a leak-that means we are only _supervising_- of teacher at the school where they think the mastermind is behind and-"

"Let me guess." Alex interrupted, sounding bored. "They want a student? Someone who can blend in and get information from kids?"

Ben smiled grimly. "We can get briefed at the bank. Also, Miss Starbright here hasn't seen her family in some time, right?' Ben absolutely hated himself now, twisting things like this and to Cub of all people. "She has been to busy flying to see you in hospitals, am I correct?"

Alex knew what he was doing, Ben could tell fro his expression, but he was at least thinking about it.

Jack looked around, confused about how the conversation jumped onto her. "What, hold on a second-"

"Jack," Alex interjected. "When was the last time you saw your family?"

"Oh, Alex. It doesn't really matter-"

"how long, Jack?" Alex was looking at her intently, his hands shaking at his side.

The first thing they told Ben when he asked how he was supposed to convince Alex was that the quickest way to him was through his guardian Jack Starbright.

The red head sighed in defeat. "About a year now."

Alex's eye flashed with some undetectable emotion. "Ever sense Ian died?"

Jack gave a small "Yes."

"Ever sense I became a spy."

_That was it. He didn't say when I was a spy._ Ben thought grimly. _He's in and won't get out._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please don't do this." Jack begged as she watched Alex pack up his things, getting ready to go to America. The idea of seeing hr family wad amazing and Jack wanted it so badly but she also didn't want Alex hurt.

He wouldn't even meet hr eyes. "I'm going."

Jack groaned, angrily. "Just forget about me for one second!"

Alex snapped his suitcase shut. "That's just it, Jack, I never think about you. I don't remember you have a life outside of me. You would probably would be anything you wanted to if you weren't stuck with me all the time. Worrying about me, waiting in the hospital with me, or getting in trouble because of me!"

jack bit her lip, realizing most of that was true even if she didn't like it.

"Go see your family." Alex said, softly. He was at least looking at her with pleading brown eyes. "Enjoy your country and I'll do everything I can to save it."

Alex gave her a swift hug. "I have to go get briefed but we'll ride together on the plane."

He pulled away and smiled at her. He then went down stairs, grabbing his bike that stood in the utility room. He smiled again at Jack, who was perched at the top of the stairs. "I'll be fine, I'll have Bn with me and a whole bunch of new gadgets."

Alex opened the door and walked toward the street. Jack stepped down the stairs and looked at him from the door frame.

He waved at her. "I'll be back in at leas 20 minutes."

Alex Rider hopped on his bike, wheeling away but not before he yelled over his shoulder. "Don't forget I've done this before!"

Jack watched him until he was out of sight and his voice had long faded away along with the rolling of the tires.

"That's waht scares me, Alex." She whispered softly at nothing. "That is exactly what worries me."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay there we go!<strong>

**I know I was kinda mean about the merchandise but come on, Alex is a spy who has to deal with life and death situations on a regular bases. Mustaches don't seem that legit after something like that.**

**Have**** an awesome life!**


	2. Flying Colors: 2 Briefed and Deadly

**Wow guys only 1 review, I'm hurt. but a shout out goes to the two who actually ****reviewed and favored this story. also the 5 who are following.**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**okay, here you go!**

**disclaimer here. Paste paste**

* * *

><p>Alex took a deep. He didn't want to be here, but for Jack he was willing to do anything.<p>

He was in the middle of a horrible bank that ruined his life with one phone call.

_let's go inside! _Alex thought with morbid cheer. He then felt a chill as he remembered how he had been shot right in the very spot he was standing. How scared and at peace he had felt and the only way he could describe the experience was dying.

Alex shook his head, he didn't want to remember that at the moment. There he was again; only thinking about him self. Well, not this time. This time it was about Jack.

He pushed open the doors after he chained his bike up.

A blast of air conditioner hit Alex in the face. He walked up to the receptionist that sat behind a large desk. It was a Middle Ages women who was reading a book, he was constantly pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She took no notice to Alex as he came in.

"Um." Alex said, not used to being ignored. "Excuse me?"

The receptionist sighed and glanced at Alex. "What do you want, young man?"

_She must be new._ Alex deducted. "I have an appointment here."

The women scowled, like she didn't believe him. "And _who _is your appointment with?"

"Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones."

The me omen straightened and turned pale, her eyes darted back and forth.

_yup, _Alex thought, _definitely new. _

_"_No one works here by the name of Blunt or Jones." This lady was a terrible lier.

Tired of playing this game, Alex spoke up. "I'm Alex Rider."

The woman looked like the name didn't mean anything to her. "So?"

alex stared, he assumed everyone here knew ho he was. "You know, the teenage spy? I need to come in."

Now the receptionist looked happy. "We don't use teenage spies."

Mistake number 1. "But you admit that you deal with spies."

The woman paled to a light shade of green. Her hand flew to her phone where her finger landed in a small red button. Lights flashed and about six men came into the room, all dressed in black and carrying guns.

"Get him out of here!" The woman screamed.

Mistake number 2. She had just given away that he wasn't to be killed, just kicked out. Alex smiled knowingly. They had no clue what they were dealing with.

One man charged, arms out stretched and smiling evilly. Alex stepped to the side at the last second and brought his hand down on the back of the man's neck. He went down and Alex pretended to yawn.

Everyone stood there dumb struck at this kid they thought would be an easy take down. Alex flashed a cocky smile, trying to make them mad was his plan.

Two men ran at him as once while two more made their way around Alex to attack him from behind. Seeing what they were up to, Alex ran at one man in front of him, jumped up and glanced a kick to the chest. He then pushed off the stunned guard and kicked the other's gun away. Bullets then began to fly and Alex was forced to swerve in mid air to insure he wouldn't get shot. He landed between the two that were behind him, right in the middle of the shooting duo.

They both turned and shot but Alex just moved so the bullets embedded themselves in the guard opposite the shooter.

Alex smiled as they both went down and he straightened. The woman read gone, she probably left as soon as the shooting began. Then Alex felt a sharp pain in his back. A burning feeling seemed to flow into him, traveling through his veins. He twisted in panic, squirming like a worm caught on a fish hook.

Turning around, Alex gazed into angry blue eyes. It was the last guard, he had stayed behind while the others fought.

There was an empty syringe in his hand.

As the puzzle pieces began to fall into place, Alex unexpectedly found himself lying on the floor. He could see black boots in front of him and the guard must've had big feet because all Alex could see was blackness.

At that exact moment Ben Daniels walked through the bank doors, causally drinking a smoothie. He did a beautiful spit take when he realized what he came across.

A large guard was holding Alex Rider, bridal style, and was about to walk out the back.

"Um." Ben said, wiping bits of strawberry from his face. "Are you kidnapping him?"

Not the smartest thing to say but hey, he was surrpised.

As is one cue, Alex suddenly shot his leg up. His toes kicked the man right in the temple, causing the guard to fall down right on top of the teenage spy.

Ben rushed over."Alex?! You're awake."

Blonde hair poked out from under an armpit. Alex gasped for air and smiled shakily up at that SAS man. "Not until a moment ago. I think the needle broke in half and only a little got into my system. Pretty lucky, huh? Only problem now is that I'm stuck unearth a fat guard."

Ben froze for a second and was about to respond when the doors that lead deeper into the bank opened. In walked Mrs. Jones, Mr. Blunt and the panicky receptionist.

the woman pointed a boney finger at the trapped boy. "That's him!" She cried in a shrill voice. "That's the intruder!"

Mrs. Jones' eyes widened a fraction as she pulled out a peppermint. "And did this 'intruder' mention his name?"

The receptionist nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes! I think is was Allen Rember?"

Alex looked down at the ground, mouthing the name 'Allen Rember' in confusion.

Blunt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "When did we hire you?"

"About a week ago." The woman answered, perplexed. "why?"

Allen Blunt smiled the creepiest and faintest smile in the history of smiles. "It was a good week. Goodbye."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You owe me big time." Alex exclaimed in his chair in front of Blunt's desk. "I can't even walk into the God forsaken place without someone shooting at me!"

Ben smirked a little from his place next to the angered boy.

"And you!" Fox then jumped when he found the teenager's angry brown eyes on him. "Couldn't you have skipped the smoothie and come to the bank earlier?!"

Ben tried to shrug it off but those brown eyes unnerved him. "better late than never?"

Alex huffed. "In this stupid business 'late' could mean never!"

"Alex." Jones said calmly.

"What?!"

"Calm down."

Taken aback a little, Alex conceded, leaning back in his chair muttering about "Stupid spies." and "No good serves in this 'choice word here' bank."

"Anyway." Ben coaxed.

"Right," Jones gestured to the drop down screen behind her. Alex leaned forward, his anger replaced by curiosity.

"As I bet you probably know, you are to be headed out in investigate a high school in America. Linean Chrest High School in Linean Chrest, Texas."

_Great, _Alex though, _The heat and trouble, two things I hate._

"mr. Daniels here is going to be Mr. Swint, a history teacher."

"Are you kidding me?" Ben asked, "I don't know anything about American history!"

Blunt sent his cold eyes over the SAS. "They're studying the Revolutionary War, hopefully you've heard of that?"

Ben sulked in his chair. "Yeah, but not from the American point of view." He muttered.

Alex couldn't help but chuckle at his friend.

"And you, Alex" Jones continued. "Will become Alex Walker, freshmen-"

"What?" Alex asked, confused. "fresh meat?"

"No." Jones answered coldly, irritated by the interruptions. "Fresh_men. _Please play attention."

Alex swallowed. He already had a cold fear sitting in the pit of his stomach. _The boogeyman must get a kick out of spies…._

"Your information will be there for you to read-it will look like a book though- on the plane." Then Jones blinked in a way that could've been mistaken for mischief. "We are only sending you two because the CIA believe a wide chain of drugs are being masterminded at this school. They have no way to find that out though, so they want someone young to investigate. But we told them that we would only send Alex if another one of our agents went with him for protection.

"The criminal is thought to be in the marching band and that is why we have decided to make Alex join in-"

"What?" Alex yelled again. "I-surprisingly enough-can't play an instrument!"

Blunt then took over. "We are well aware of that. But you do have good hand-eye coronation and so we placed you in with a certain group in band."

Alex felt even more uneasy now. "What…?"

"Color guard."

The blonde smiled a wobbly smile. "Great. I've never even heard about that."

"They are part of the band." Ben said, fighting laughter. "They don't play instruments though, they toss 6'0 foot flags, wooden riffles, sabers, ext."

Alex turned at the giggling man beside him. "How do you know so much about color guards?"

Ben shrugged, biting his lower lip. "I like football, I've seen bands preform at half time."

Now Alex scowled. "What's so funny?"

Ben all in out laughed now. He was running out of air to talk with.

"Color-" He wheezed. "Color guards are mainly groups who prance around with shiny silky flags, wearing some shiny outfit that totally stands out from the rest of the band!"

Alex knew there was more to it than that. "And?"

Ben turned to the boy next to him, his face red and giggling like a maniac. "They're mostly just a girl thing!"

Alex sat very still for a moment and then said slowly. "So…it's like I'm becoming a cheerleader?"

Ben howled, clutching his stomach. "Stop it, I'm gonna pee!"

Blunt leaned over and whispered in Mrs. Jones' ear. "Are you sure this is 'Fox' and not 'Eagle?'"

Jones nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

The two heads of MI6 then turned to see the SAS solder still smiling and laughing in his chair, arguing with the teenager next to him.

"that's so girly!"

"Ben, stop it, this is not funny."

"hahahhhaha."

"Ben, cut it out!"

"I can't-your face!"

Alex sighed in exasperation. He rubbed the balls of his hands into his eyes like he felt a headache coming on. "You're picturing me with make-up, aren't you?"

"Hahahahahah-uh huh-heheheheheh HAHAAHAHA!"

Mrs. Jones' confidence wavered. "Or I can go look…"

She walked out of the room, leaving Blunt behind with a cool expression.

"They don't make the guys wear make-up, do they?"

"Hahaha, does it look like I would know? I'm not the one whose joining!"

"That's it!"

Alex stood up and tackled than man next to him. The pair rolled on the found for a while but Alex was soon over powered, he was still tired from his old fight. Ben had him pinned to the fancy carpet and tickled the younger man mericlessly.

Now they were both howling with laughter.

_I trust hess people to protect my country? _Blunt though, staring silently at his two agents. He then stood up and walked out the door. "mrs. Jones, do you need help with those papers?"

* * *

><p><strong>I was smiling like an idiot while I wrote this. And yes I just mentioned Pitch, I couldn't help it!<strong>

**Read and review?**

**Have a great life!**


	3. Flying Colors: 3 Locked Away

**wow, I honestly feel like no one cares about this fiC. *tear*. Why don't you guys try to convenes me otherwise? Huh? Huh? Huh?**

**And guess who got a snow day today?!**

**anyway. Here it is. **

* * *

><p>Alex hated plane rides, it brought back to many unwanted memories. Like Skeleton Key, and Damien Cray, and not to mention that time he sent a snowmobile into one.<p>

Alex scowled at himself for reliving those thoughts and tried to bury himself into his 'book'.

But that was a little hard with Jack singing along with her iPod.

"_That's what makes you beautiful!"_

Jack was not a good singer and she had played that song the entire trip. Alex was about one more lyric away from ripping the ear buds out of her head.

And Ben Daniels on the other side of him was snoring up a storm. Drool dangled out of his mouth and Alex wanted to puke each time he saw it jiggle from turbulence.

Alex wished he had ear plugs to drown everything out.

"_You don't know your beautiful, oh-oh!_

Alex snapped his book shut, giving up on reading.

Alex tried to look across Ben to see out the window but Ben called "Window Seat!" Before the flight and Alex didn't want to have another fight like the one they had at the bank.

Some how, Alex zoned out and only came back to earth-and thankfully not in Australia-to find Ben had snaked his arm through Alex's and was using the teenager's shoulder as a pillow.

It must've been a while ago because Alex had drool on his green t-shirt.

"Ug!" Alex cried out in disgust. He could handle a lot of things, blood, broken bones, death. But come one, drooling?! Why was the world out to get him?

Thankfully nothing bad happened on the long flight and Alex only had to change his shirt once!

But after a heart felt goodbye with Jack in Washington, Alex thought of seeming he knew he should've asked before hand. "If Jack is staying in Washington, whose going to be my guardian inTexas?"

Ben smiled down at the boy. "Been wondering when you'd ask that. Two CIA agents are going to pretend to be your parents."

Alex couldn't help but marvel at the cruel irony that was thrown at him. Another set of CIA parents? He thought about Troy and Carver. He wondered if these two would make it back alive. "Oh, will they be helping us on the mission?"

"Yeah they're going to be the 'all up in the schools business' type of parents."

Alex shrunk down in his seat, _wonderful. _

After their plane landed in Austin, Texas Alex and Ben had to drive 30 minutes into the small town of Linean Chrest. Then were outside a gas station, trying to refill to make the drive to Alex's new house when they noticed two very strange people walk up. That was when Alex met his 'parents'.

their names were Billy Molare and Tiffany Cront.

Billy was a skinny, geeky looking man with the American-Hipster vibe and he only looked at something for about 5 seconds before he settled his think glasses on something else. His hair was black and was half hidden under a beanie and he, a man at about 40, was wearing skinny jeans.

Tiffany was a hippie looking person with all the tie-dye clothes and peace signs hanging around her neck. She also had unruly blond hair that looked like it hadn't seen a brush sense the '60s.

Alex really, really, really, hoped it was just under cover crap.

"Hello!" Ben said in a irritatingly cheery voice.

Alex said nothing, not even wanting to be standing here with these people. He wanted to be home in England, playing football and hating school. Not anymore missions.

"Hello, Alex!" Tiffany screeched. He literally jumped at her scratchy voice. "How are you?!"

"fine." Alex read in his file that he had been sent away to England for school so he didn't have to hide his accent.

"S'up, bro?" Billy said dully.

Not entirely sure what he was saying, Alex just said. "Nothing..."

"we can take him off your hands now, Ben." Tiffany didn't even glance at the SAS man, her blue eyes were focused of Alex.

"Alrighty then." Ben said, his happy smile quivering. "See you at school tomorrow, Alex."

That through Alex off too, "what? Tomorrow?"

He wasn't going to get the chance to look around the town? Find potential friends and allies? Not even too find out who the other color guard members were?

"yeah, don't worry, you'll fit right in!" Ben waved goodbye as he walked out of the airport.

"I don't know about that..." Alex muttered.

He glanced over at Billy and Tiffany and realized they were waiting for him to say something. "Um...are we going to go to the house now?"

Billy blinked. "The house, yeah sure."

Tiffany smiled. "It's a 10 minute walk from here."

Alex looked up, really confused. "We're going to be walking there?"

"Uh huh!" Tiffany shouted gleefully. "No need for a car in this small town! Less pollution in the sky, I love this place!"

Alex glanced at the two large bags next to him. One his stuff and once the stuff Alex Walker would need. He would have to carry bags meant for two people. It was 10 minutes but for some reason Alex deeply distrusted Tiffany's sense of time and distance.

"Okay." Alex picked up his luggage. "Let's go."

It was way longer than 10 minutes. It took about 10 minutes just to get around the corner. Alex was a strong kid but still his bags were heavy and Billy nor Tiffany offered their help.

When Tiffany exclaimed, "We're here!" Alex was barely paying attention. When the doors were unlocked, Alex went straight to the room that he was told was his, collapsed on the bed and slept.

But he then suffered from jet lag and woke up 4 hours earlier than he had to. It did give him a sense of satisfaction though to see Tiffany walk in and seeing he was already to go to school.

The car ride there was awkward and silent. Except for Billy and Tiffany fighting over the radio.

"Let's hear 80s!"

"No way, this is my favorite song!"

Alex just sat quietly in the back seat, not even bothering to tell them they were speeding.

Alex only showed signs of being alive when they pulled into Linean Chrest High School.

It was new, Alex could see that much, with large buildings and gardens in the front. Kids were pouring into the building like they really wanted to be there.

Tiffany turned around in her seat to looked at Alex. "Just go in the front doors, that's the office, tell them your name and they'll give you schedule."

Alex sighed, he really didn't want to do this. "Okay, good bye..."

Alex didn't wait for a reply, he just climbed out of the cars with his back pack and his thick coat and walked inside.

The room was separated from the rest of the school, he could see a foyer inside, next to a circular stage, some stairs, and what might be a cafeteria. It was really nice and the stairs kind of reminded him of the Titanic.

Alex could see some kids moving around inside and some were in this...he didn't even know what to call it it was like they were in the school but not in it. The only thing in there was the office windows and some benches. For protection, Alex guessed, to make sure no one dangerous could get to the kids even if they went inside.

Alex just shook his head and walked over to the office window. It was closed and no one inside seemed to be paying attention to anyone who would be outside the window.

Alex knocked on the glass and the woman inside glanced up, annoyed.

_Not again, _Alex inwardly sighed.

The woman inside slide the glass aside and looked at Alex in disdain. "Yes? Can I help you?" Her accent was rich and southern and a little startling to Alex. He had never heard a Southern American speak.

"Um." Alex said. "My name is Alex Walker, I'm a new student."

Now the lady showed interest in him. "Are you British? Your accent is really cool."

Alex scolded himself, a lot of people will only talk to him because of his accent. "I went to school in England for a while but my parents wanted me back in America."

Alex shrugged, his heavy backpack digging into his shoulder. "So here I am."

The woman nodded, she filed through some papers on her desk. "Awesome, and what did you say your name was?"

Alex leaned a little farther into the office. "Alex Walker."

"Alex, Alex, Alex," The woman muttered. "Oh! Here it is, Alex Walker, freshman. Your first class is band."

She glanced at Alex. "You play?"

Alex shook his head cautiously. "I'm going to be in, um, Color Guard."

"Oh." Clearly that wasn't that impressive to her. "Well, maybe there's someone...oh, hey, Marina!"

Alex turned to see and girl with choppy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes standing stock still hallway inside the building.

She looked started and nervous, like she expected someone was going to kill her right the and there. "Ummm, yeah?"

Alex stared at her, she was vey pretty, even though she was wearing a mans jacket, ripped jeans, and old black converses.

Her brown eyes landed on Alex for a brief moment and then flew to the woman at the desk. "Whatever it is I didn't do it."

The lady laughed. "No, I was wondering if you could take this new student to the bank hall?"

The girl visibly relaxed. "Oh, oh yeah, sure thing."

She looked at Alex and waved him forward toward the glass doors that lead into the school. "Come one."

Marina pulled on the door but it didn't open. She then sighed angrily. "Could you unlock the doors, please?"

"oh!" The woman exclaimed. She reach out and pushed a button. "there you go."

"thanks." Marina pushed open the doors but not before muttering: "Nothing in this stupid school is ever unlocked."

When they came into the school, Alex noticed that there was the school logo on the ground, a roaring panther for the Linean Chrest Panthers. And that the place was huge!

"this is the foyer," Marina told him, "and over there is the stage no one uses and the cafeteria."

They took a right at the circular stage and walked down a hallway that had stools and table against a half way wall.

"This is the hallway you'll take to get to the band hall." the brunette narrated. "What do you play?"

Alex felt uncomfortable again. "Color guard..."

Marina's face lit up with a huge smile. "Really?! Me too!"

Alex looked at her in surprise, Marina didn't seem like the type of girl to do frilly stuff like color guard.

"Oh," She said, pushing on set of doors. "I never even asked your name. Hi, I'm Marina White."

Alex reached put to shake her hand. "Mt name is Alex R—Walker! Alex Walker."

"nice to meet you." Marina pushed on another set of doors , these ones were even bigger and were black. "We're really lucky the doors are open, they usually aren't. "

Alex frowned, a little confused. "Then how do you get to your class?"

Marina laughed. "If the doors are closed then you can't can you? We usually wait till a teacher comes and opens them but the band shows up really early so we just wait at the back."

"How early do we have to be here?"

"About 7:30." Marina glanced at Alex as they walked, "are you English?"

Alex rubbed the back of his neck. "I was born in America but moved to Great Britain when I was young and when my parents moved back I was still in school so I stayed behind until now."

Marina nodded, "cool, and are you a freshmen."

_Fresh meat, _Alex thought darkly. "Yes."

"Cool, me too." They had come halfway down one hallway and Marina turned to it and sat down on the ground outside the black doors. "Here we are but the doors are locked so we have to wait."

Alex was a little surprised at that, why were all the doors locked in this school? Was there something to hide? Alex sat down next to Marina, leaning is head against the cold steel doors.

Marina smiled at him. "I'm glad you are joining color guard, it will help to have a guy there, and you seem pretty level headed."

Alex gaped at her. "I'm the only guy?"

"Yeah, the school—and out band teachers—don't really care about us. We don't have a very large budget and we don't even have a coach, we have a Sophomore as our captain and let's say will a all girl group theres a lot of drama."

"drama." Alex repeated. And he thought just the CIA mission would be hard, now he had to deal with something he knew he was not prepared for.

Girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone please read and review this!<strong>


	4. Flying Colors: 4 War

**okay...here**

* * *

><p><em>bang bang bang!<em>

Alex jumped as he opened his eyes. Someone was hitting something...or someone.

Without thinking Alex jumped up and got into a defensive stance, waiting for someone to come at him.

"Heheh."

Not the sound he was expecting, Alex turned around and saw Marina Sitting on the ground, holding. Her phone and laughing.

"What?" Alex asked, slowly lowering his arms.

"You," she giggled. "I can't believe you actually fell asleep. I mean, I fell asleep in the color guard annex once with only my back pack as a pillow and an extras flag silk. But your three minute nap? That's impressive."

Alex opened his mouth to ask why she was sleep ing in the quote 'color guard annex' when more banging erupted.

"What is that?"

Marina laughed some more as she typed in her phone. "Kristen, she's mad because she's locked outside and I wouldn't open the door."

"And why can't you one the door?"

Marina's smiled slipped. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask... Well I don't know how you did it but you somehow fell on top of me and I'm weak and couldn't move you. I was stuck and that is my reason."

Alex could feel the heat rise up in his cheeks. He had been sleeping on top of this girl. "And you weren't going to share this because?"

The brunette blew some hair out of her face. "To avoid all this awkwardness. You didn't mean for it to happen so why should it bother anyone?"

_Bang Bang Bang_

"Alright!" Marina yelled, standing up. Alex winced at how loud her voice is. "I'm coming!"

Marina walked down the rest of the hallway and took a left with Alex following closely behind.

the was a door right there and someone was banging angrily on it.

Marina laughed and opened it, nearly getting a knocking fist to the face.

In the doorway was a girl with dyed black hair, golden eyes, and an irritated expression. The girl was also wearing a large letter jacket that took up most of her picture. She was pretty to.

"What took you so long?" The girl glared at Marina. Before she could answer though the girl's yellow eyes landed on Alex. "Ooooooh, I see."

Marina scowled and the black haired girl smiled and stood up straight, that's when Alex noticed how tall she was. She had about 2 inches on him and 4 on Marina.

"It's not like that," Marina tried to explain. "Alex is a new student and—"

"Nice to meet you Alex." The girl pushed her way inside and walked over to the band hall door, setting her things don next to theirs. When she was done she turned back around and held out her hand. "I'm Kristin Kelly."

Alex reached out and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Kristin groaned. "He's British too! Marina why didn't you tell me?"

Marina rolled her brown eyes. "he has better things to do than talk to us all day, he's actually going to join color guard."

That got Kristin's attention "Really? Did you warn him about Kayla?"

Now Marina held a guarded expression. "I don't see why I have to."

'Whose Kayla?" Alex asked, feeling out of the loop.

"She's-" Marina started but Kristin jumped in.

"She's a sophomore who doesn't know what's she's doing. She has favorites and doesn't listen to any of us." Kristin was scowling as she bent down to get something out of her bag.

Marina added some more details. "marching band is hard for any leader and Kayla is new at this, slip ups are to be expected."

_Kristin must be in color guard too if she knows so much about the captain..._Alex then felt it hit him. A group of girls with a captain they all don't seem to like and there he was, caught in the middle of it like a bug in a spider web. And speaking of why he was here. "Are I asked you to something?"

Marina looked at him. "Of course."

"Knock yourself out." Kristin said, she found what she was looking for-her phone- and was now sitting on the ground.

"Is this a good school?" Alex asked, watching expressions, "Like there aren't a lot of, I don't know, drug dealers?"

Marina's brown eyes widened and Kristin looked up at him.

Marina's eyes now narrowed. "Is there a certain reason you're asking this question?"

Alex shook his head. Liar, liar, pants on fire. "only out of curiosity. There were some at my old school and I was just wondering…"

Marina's gaze softened and Kristin just still looked on with a guarded expression.

"Sorry about being a little cold just then." Marina smiled a little as she sat down next to Kristin. "We've been thinking that the school will send in a bug to figure it out."

"A bug?" Alex asked. He couldn't believe it, were these girls drug dealers? It didn't seem possible, they were too nice and-dispute what they think-innocent. They haven't killed someone like him, whey haven't seen others die and not give them a second glance. How can it be them? "What's a bug?"

"A bug is another word for a snitch." Kristin answered, going back to her phone, what ever she was doing must have been pretty entertaining. "someone to act like a mole, you know? A person who pretends to be all buddy-buddy with people only to get information out of them."

_Great, _Alex thought, _They just descried my mission perfectly. "_So there _is _drug dealing?"

Marina nodded, looking down at her hands. "Someone has been selling pot to students. No one knows who it is, some say it's a teacher and others say it's a band member sense they found a secret stash of money in the band hall."

"pot is marijuana." Kristin explained.

"I know what it is."

"I was just checking, Marina found out the connection about 3 days ago."

Marina scowled in embarrassment. "Can we please just let that go?!"

She then glanced at the clock. "It's barely even 7:00 yet!"

"Why did you get here so early?" Kristin asked.

"I needed to go to tutorials."

"Why didn't you go then?"

"I had to show Alex the way to the band hall, the front office asked me."

"Sucker."

"Shut up, I'm tired."

_Bang Bang Bang_

'OMG! Someone find a black to keep the doors open, I'm tired of getting up and having to answer it!"

"But then cold air will come in."

Marina ran around the corner, singing at the top of her lungs. "_THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!"_

"Well, it bothers me!" Kristin yelled back. When she got no reply she just rolled her eyes and went back to her phone.

Alex glanced around and then turned toward Kristin, "I'm going to look around, if I get lost I'm screaming for you or Marina."

Kristin snorted. "Just scream for anyone and I think you'll be good."

Alex was about to walk off when Kristin called him back.

"Wait." She stared at him with golden eyes and for a slip second Alex wondered if they were fake or real. "There are some upper class men guys who like to pick on new lower class men boys, just be aware of how to get back and who you're with."

Alex frowned. "Marina didn't say anything about bullies."

Kristin smirked at him. "Marina sees the good in everyone and that's special. Who would want to pick on her and who is in the mood to be a jerk when she's around?"

"Fair point."Alex continued walking. "I'll be careful."

"Uh huh." Kristin was looking at the blonde haired Brit as he walked off. The kid was too serious for someone his age, Kristin thought, it reminded her of the military brats here at school. Their eyes always had a haunted look that they try to cover up with a smile, they had seen too much, they know too much, and they're waiting for either the signal to leave or the signal for a funeral. No, they weren't really like Alex, it was the soldiers who reminded her of Alex. They had done things no one even thinks about doing on an everyday basis. Kristin had seen Lone Surviver and that was all the action she even felt she'd need. And yet here's this kid she just met today who reminds her of war. "Sure you will…."

xxxxxxx

Alex hated himself, he was lost. The clock read 7:44 and he was pretty sure the band was already outside and all he knew about his position was that he was downstairs.

He wandered around, hoping for any sign of a way back while also looking out for bullies while also looking out for clues. Multitasking to the max really.

He hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary but him mind kept slipping to one fact: everything in this school was locked.

Alex had never had this be a huge problem in Brooklyn but yet here he was, in America just hoping the doorknob would move once he turned it.

He did that exact thing right then and found it open. The breath caught in his throat as he opened the door though. Ben was sitting at his desk and all around the classroom were little anime looking ponies. Ben was grumbling as he tore down picture after picture and Alex couldn't help but let a laugh bubble up out of his throat.

Ben jumped when he heard the noise and he turned around and promptly threw a stapler at Alex.

Yelping in surprise the teenage spy moved farther into the classroom as the stapler whizzed passed his head. He glanced outside to see the desk utensil break into a bunch of tiny pieces on the tiled floor.

No longer amused, Alex looked that the under cover soldier. "Suppose somebody else walked in?"

Ben laughed, "I recognized you but it's early and you were laughing." He turned his attention back to a huge poster that read My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. "Have to make sure your reflexes are still sharp."

Alex rolled his eyes, pulling down a rainbow streamer with a matching pegasus attached to the end. "Who did this and how can I congratulate them?"

Ben rolled his eyes, "ha-ha, ever the comedian, Alex. A couple of students did this. They're here right now in the cafeteria I think and I'll get them back for it. Maybe a few detentions will show them how funny they are."

Alex shoved him in the shoulder. "You certainly are a stick in the mud."

Ben glared at the boy beside him. "I don't do mornings."

Alex laughed but then his face got serious. "I have some information but when and where is a good time to tell you?"

Ben let go of his poster and looked at the teenager, all traces of laughter gone. "Lunch, you have B don't you? We'll talk then."

Alex nodded, "Okay."

"Don't you have a class to get to?"

"Got lost."

"Then how did you find me?"

"Just lucky, I guess."

"The luck of the devil…"

Alex flinched at the phrase. That term had been used to describe his father many times and it was a little bit of a sore subject with him. How much did Ben know about him family? Did he know his father was a spy too?

Alex decided to delay the question with another one. "How to I get to the foyer?"

Ben pointed out the door, busy with his prank'd room. "Just go straight down that hallway, take a left then a right and you're there."

"Okay, see you…" Alex pulled out his schedule, "Second period then."

Alex followed Ben's instructions exactly and was content when he found himself back in the main entrance. He was not so content however when his path was blocked by three older guys.

'Did you just come back from Swint?" One of the ingle brutes asked.

"What's it to you?" Alex shot back, he was already in trouble, might as well make them mad so they won't be able to think clearly.

"OOoooh." One guy pretended he was scared. "A European! Oh help us, help us, help us!"

The last one sneered at Alex. "Why don't we remind this foreigner what happened during the Revolutionary War."

The three came in closer to where Alex could smell their rancid breath. Alex Rider hated bullies, he always had and always will. But he at least knew how to take care of them and he would not spend his first day of school walking around with bruises and a wimpy reputation. It was still early and only a handful of people were here… Alex smiled.

"Okay." He replied, happily as he got into a defensive stance. "I'll remind you what happened to Texas during the Civil War."

* * *

><p><strong>You guys ever feel like you're talking and talking and no ones listening? Thats how I feel right now.<strong>

**"Nobody's Listening" by: Linkin Park**


	5. Flying Colors: 5 Blood on the Mirror

**Here's the next chapter, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have more loyalty to my other story than to this...**

**Anyway, no more tears! here it is again!**

**disclaimer-you think I would be writing on if I owned this?**

* * *

><p>Alex walked with a slight limp and a new black eye. His head was hurting and so was his wrist but he supposed he shouldn't complain. After taking in all the damage he got off easy. Unlike the guy with the broken nose, and the guy with a sprained ankle, and the guy who may have a broken arm...yeah, he got off really easy.<p>

Glancing back over his shoulder, Alex observed the distraction he had caused:

The stage's new wood flooring was missing some boards and have a few blood splatters decorating the dark wood. One kid was spalled on the steps, groaning and twitching every once in a while. Blood curled around his mouth from his nose like a morbid handle bar mustache. His friend was a little ways off, curled up in a ball, holding his groin. Alex winched, if that hit had hurt his knee this badly he couldn't even imagine what that kid is going through. And the last teenager-the ring leader of the group-was just sitting on his butt, staring at Alex with a mixture of horror and awe. it was mostly horror.

Alex didn't understand why his focus was on him and not on the melon sized ankle that was throbbing against the tile floor. But maybe he was in shock, or he was just plain stupid.

Alex turned away and started shuffling back to the band hall. He felt terrible, he should not have attacked those kids. Yes, they were _kids_ to Alex, mindless, arrogant kids but kids all the same. They had no idea what he was capable of, they had no clue that he had trained with the SAS, they didn't know that he had taken down men twice their size and brains. And yet he did. Was this what the spy world has done to him? Had it turned him into someone who couldn't even walk through a high school hall way without wanting a fight? Alex glared weakly down at his show, there was blood on it. That's when he realized there was blood on his shirt too, and his pants, and on his face.

He was covered in blood.

Alex made a bee line for the bathroom, slipping inside and checked to make sure no one else was in there. When he confirmed he was alone, he inspected himself in the mirror. He didn't see himself.

Alex Rider saw someone else in his place, a crazy-eyed, pale, blood spattered person. The person before him was thin, like really thin, and was almost as pale as a ghost, with brown eyes that looked like the entrance to insanity itself. Red liquid decorated his face like he was a child playing with paint for the first time. Alex held up his hand and the person in the mirror did the same, he gingerly touched his face and watched as the image before him copied the motion. Alex tore his eyes from his impostor to gaze at his trembling hand.

It was red. So, so _red._

Alex flashed forward in an instant, leaping at the sink and turning on both the hot and cold water. He held his hands under neath the spout and watched as the sink turned red. But it wasn't his, it didn't belong to him, it hadn't come from his body. It was _theirs._ he had innocent blood on his hands-literally. And not only 3 teenagers but from so many. In the mirror Alex saw all the mean and women who haves lost their lives at the for teen year old's hands. Their facing flashed across the boy's brown eyes, haunting them like the ghosts they were.

Alex zoned out for a moment and the next thing he knew he just washed off the marks of his fight. The visible ones at least.

Trancelike, Alex looked down at himself. He needed knew clothes and he needed them now. Glancing around him, Alex thought about going to go find Ben again, surely he would have a second pair of clothes. But he didn't even know where his partner was and he would half to walk around the school in this. That's like asking for trouble.

But maybe if he...Alex stood up and walked back to the band hall.

Marina and Kristen was still there but a new girl with grey eyes and blonde hair. Alex didn't want to startle any of them and he couldn't help but wonder why all the people that seemed to show up early were girls, didn't they have make-up or something to do in the morning? That's when he noticed that only Kristen was wearing make-up. _'oh...'_

Marina was the first one to see him. "Alex! We were hoping that you hadn't gotten lost. Or ran into trouble. Or, you know, died."

Alex looked at her, why did he feel like she was serious and joking at the same time? She didn't want him to actually die, did she? Was _Marina _the one behind all of this? She was hyper enough to seem like she was on drugs...Alex filled that away in his mind for later.

He didn't sit down he just glanced at the blonde, 'You might say I ran into trouble, whose this?"

"Oh!" Marina said, smiling at him, "This is my best friend, Psyche Goforth."

Psyche nodded in his direction, "Nice to meet you, Alex."

Alex nodded back but stilled locked confused, "Are you Greek?"

"Yes."

"I am too, " Marina smiled.

No Alex was really confused. But then he remembered he was in America, they were all mixed. It actually sounded fun, finding out who you are and where you came from. But Alex then shook his head, he was getting distracted and he needed to focus on his plan. Maybe it wasn't a good idea anymore. Heck, it was _never _a good plan. And what's the harm in asking? He was about to open his mouth but Kristen interrupted him, asking a question he didn't really want to answer: "What trouble did you run into?"

Marina cut of her conversation with Peggy and glanced at Alex. "Do you smell something?"

Psyche sniffed the air and nodded, "i smell salt and rust."

"Blood?" Marina asked, confused.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you ask the sours?" Kristen asked, looking at Alex with a guarded expression.

Alex could feel his face flush, he didm't need this, "Can you tell me-"

"What?!" Marina cried loudly. "Are you okay? Oh my God you're covered in it!"

"What?" Alex now asked, feeling his palms and his face, "I washed off most of it."

Marina stopped sort and Peggy looked at him from her spot on the floor, "Are you saying it's not your?"

"no..." Alex abitted, "it's not..."

Marina's brown eye brows furrowed together. "Then whose are they?"

"Some upper class men that thought it would be a good idea to mess with me." Alex tried to make it sound like it was no big deal. "But it's all over my clothes so I need new ones-"

Psyche interrupted, "We will take you to the Boy's Locker Room for a change of clothes."

Alex stared at her, wondering how she knew that's what he was going to ask for. It wasn't a stupid question/plan after all.

"I'm staying here." Kristen said. "I need to let people inside and I have no intention of visiting the guy's locker room, thank you very much."

Marina smiled thinly, like she wanted to be happy but was finding it hard. "Okay, see you late, time traveling twin."

"What?" Alex asked, girls were always confusing him.

"Oh.." Marina smiled shyly even though Alex knew she was anything but shy. "Kristen and I have the same birthday and we just decided we were princesses from the 1500's that time traveled to this time."

"But Marina got caught in the space-time continuum and that's why I'm 16 and she's 14." Kristen finished, smiling happily.

Alex glanced between the two girls, confused beyond belief. But in the end he just nodded like he understood and accepted that. "Okay...lets go then."

Psyche walked bay and said, "You get used to it after a while. So are you going to be in band? and are you British?"

Alex kept forgetting he wasn't home and that these people will want to know about him. "I'm going to be in color guard and yeah, I'm British."

Psyche's eyes widened, "really that's cool. I'm in the band to, I play the trombone."

Marina glanced at her friend. "Yup, she's a tromboner."

The blonde glared at her friend. "It's too early for this fight, Marina, and I'm not doing it."

"You're just admitting defeat."

"Marina."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Marina only laughed.

Alex smiled at the two girls. They were such good friends and they probably knew everything about each other. Alex had two friends like that, Tom and Sabina.

He seriously doubted he would every see them again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The construction worker walked out of his stall when he noticed that the kid was gone. He glanced around the bathroom. There was blood on the floor and the mirror was shattered. He didn't even hear it break, and he wondered if the kid that was once in here did it. Of course he did, who else could've done it? The man fiddled with the ring that was wrapped around his meaty finger, gleaning around like he expected someone to come in and start shooting at him. It wasn't that far fetched, this was a high school after all. A small town high school but a high school just the same.

After he made sure the coast was clear he walked over the sink the boy had been at. That kid was weird. He was mumbling to himself and was saying something along the lines of '_murderer, murderer, murderer'_. Ring seriously though there was something wrong with that kid, no doubt about it. But when he got closer he saw that there was a note underneath the sink.

Getting on his hands and knees, Ring reached out and felt his fingers curl around the wet paper. As he pulled it out he noticed it wasn't wet from water, it was wet from blood. Ring felt bile rise up in his throat but opened it anyway.

_I have the stuff. You know where it is and where it needs to go._

_-B_

Ring couldn't help but smile evilly at the note. He was about to get paid real well. Stuffing the paper in his pocket he walked out of the bathroom. As he got into the small room that seemed to be a junction for high schoolers he saw 3 kids walking from the band hall.

He had seen the two girls before and he had seen the boy once.

In the bathroom.

The boy stopped when he saw him and that's when Ring saw the blood that covered up the kid. Against his better effort, a word forced its way out of his mouth. "What-"

That was when the brown haired girl came up and said. "No, no it's fine! It's ketchup! One of our friends didn't eat breakfast so he swung through Sonic for a hotdog and Alex-the idiot right here- broke a pack of ketchup."

'Alex' looked at her for a split second before smiling and nodding. "I don't think I'm an idiot but I did break it."

For some reason Ring felt like that wasn't even his real voice, it sounded like he was copying an accent-he had heard many kids try before. The blonde and brunette looked at him like they knew something was up as well.

"Oh." Ring said, like he bought it. "Okay."

He then walked off and only saw one girl at the band hall door.

And she didn't have a hotdog.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! My friend wanted the name to be Psyche and not a different name so that wasn't me! That was my good-for-nothing best friend!<strong>

**Read and review? I love hearing from you all!**

**Have an awesome life!**


	6. Flying Colors: 6 A Suffocating Encounter

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy and well...ya. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...well, except the stuff I made up. Like the school and half the characters…**

* * *

><p>It was a silent journey to the boy's locker room. Psyche walked ahead and said absolutely nothing and Marina just fiddled with the hem of her shirt.<p>

Alex grimaced, knowing the awkwardness was because of his presence.

After thanking the two talented liars for saving him from the construction worker the group just lapped into a period of zero conversation. They had taken about one turn sense being near the bathrooms and Alex was happy that he wasn't completely lost.

"So," Alex began. "Wasn't band suppose to start by now?"

"Ya." Psyche said, not even bothering to turn around. "A lot of kids must be here by now. They're probably playing outside or sitting in the cafeteria."

"We have to wait for a band director to show up and open the band hall before we can do anything." Marina added. "This isn't the longest web had to wait."

"Oh." Alex said. He was staring at the clock that they passed by. It read 8:02. "Well. My first day of school has officially started."

Marina rolled her eyes but let a small smile grace her face. Alex couldn't see Psyche's expression but he thought she had smiled.

After taking another turn, the trio continued to walk down another deserted hallway. Only this time there were a lot of door.

Psyche, sense she was in the front, read aloud what all the doors were. She only stopped when she came across one that said: Boy's Locker Room.

"Okay, British boy." Psyche said, pausing at the door. "Here's your stop."

Alex looked at the door and was about to open it when he remembered the part he was trying to play. He already blew the 'being helpless' trait so he tried for the 'being a coward' one.

"Are you not coming in?" He asked them.

They both just blinked at him and Marina's mouth hung open a bit.

"Dude." she said. "It's the _boy's _locker room."

Alex didn't know how it happened uh the forced a blush onto his face. "Oh. Right. Okay. See you in a little while."

He opened the door and slipped inside.

The smell was the worst. It was of sweaty guys, old clothes, and dirty socks. Alex pulled but his shirt over his nose and mouth but his eyes watered: instead of not smelling locker room he smelled blood.

Not knowing if that was better or worse than the floating dirt around him, Alex just started fishing through lockers.

He tried to find something his size but it seemed the guys at this school just ranged from small to big and Alex was sadly somewhere between the two.

Alex gasped when he pulled a _condom _out of one locker and a freaking _tampon _out of another. Looking at both of them in his hand Alex concluded that he didn't even _want _to know.

He quickly threw both away in a tiny trash can which was conveniently near by.

Alex looked at them both as they sat at the bottom of the dark plastic.

"High school." Was all he was able to say.

Alex continued his search and finally found some pants and a shirt at would fit him. After changing really quickly, Alex looked down at his blood stained clothes and then around the locker room.

He felt bad about it but he stuffed his clothes in the locker he had stole from.

As he slipped his shoes back on, Alex couldn't help but feel sorry for the person that was about to walk around with blood on them.

Alex straightened up and was about to walk back out the door when he froze. He heard the sound of a doorknob turning and he quickly jumped behind a wall of lockers. Alex pressed himself against the concrete floor to not be seen through the lockers.

Sadly, Alex couldn't see anyone. It he could hear. And he heard everything.

"Do you have money?" Asked a disembodied voice. It was low and rough and Alex concluded that it was an adult.

"Ye-yes. Do you have the stu-stuff?" That one was shaking and timid. Definitely a teenager and Alex already knew what was going in. He curled in on himself more so that he wouldn't be seen.

"Yeah Theses this is your second batch, I'll cut the prince in half for ya."

"Thank you..."

"$20."

"What?! Last time it was just $10!"

"you keep your voice down! That was just a discount, it was your first time."

"And there's no such thing as loyalty discounts? You should hand those out when someone has been buying from you for a long time."

Alex frowned. That sounded like a smart kid and yet here he was, buying drugs in the boys locker room.

"You don't want it?"

"No, No! I-I want it..."

"then that's $20."

Alex could hear money and coins jangling around.

"Thank you..."

"sure. I trust you won't tell anyone about this?"

"of course!"

"then I'll be going."

Alex heard the door open and shut and he was about to get up when he heard a dejected sigh. Practically throwing himself back in the floor, Alex heard a zip-lock bag open.

_No, no, no, no! _Alex begged. _not in here, not in here, don't you dare do it in here!_

A musty, dry smell filled the air and Alex gripped his new shirt and pressed it against his face. He closed his eyes and he shook his head slightly. No, this can't happen, what it _he _smells some?! He can't go through his first day of school high!

Alex stifled a cough. He really needed air but he could feel the pot floating around the room. It was like a monster sent out to suffocate everything. After what seemed like an eternity, Alex heard a locker door open and someone walk out of the room.

Alex slowly sat up, not letting his short fall from his face, and looked around through squinted eyes.

He could _see _the drug still gliding across the room, mingling with the air.

Alex got up and, on shaky legs, walked over to the locker that was the source. He carefully opened it and saw a small bag full of lightly brown dried leaves.

Alex reached out but then pulled his hand back. Finding a grimly sock on the ground, Alex used it to pick up the bag, making sure his fingers didn't touch the evil package.

Taking a couple of quickly steps, Alex stood in front of the tiny trash can and quickly deposited his cargo inside.

Alex looked at it, one hand still covering his face.

"High school." He mumbled again.

Alex was hoping some one would find it and then that guy will be interrogated and he would give up the dealer. That would be so simple. And then Alex could go home. Or he could at least stay with Jack in Washington.

Alex shook his head and walked around the locker room.

Where was it...every locker room had one...Alex smiled as he found all the showers.

He walked around the shower room, turning in every single one to where there was a think mist of hot water floating around. He took off his clothes and quickly stepped in one

He washed the blood odd his skin and he hoped he was also washing off the smell.

After a while Alex just stood under the not water, glad for something to take his mind off his chaotic life. If only he could just stay here. Forget his mission, his so-called 'job' and he could just be normal again.

That was where his thoughts faltered.

With a father and uncle who were super spies how did that ever make him normal? The on,y thing he had at that time was a blessing called ignorance.

But, he sighed, Riders were always observant. It was only a matter of time...

Shaking his head of those dark thoughts Alex stepped out and grabbed a towel. He quickly dried himself, put on his new clothes and then proceeded to turn off all the showers.

When it was quite once more, Alex cautiously sniffed the air.

Nothing.

The smell was more or less gone.

Letting an easy smile cross his face Alex walked out of the locker room.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Dude."

Alex winced. He was so stupid, he had completely forgot that Psyche and Marina were waiting for him outside. And his hair was still a little wet. They must think he was a poor person or something, having to take a shower at school.

"I'm sorry!" He interrupted Marina, he really didn't want a lecture so he put on a flustered face and continued. "Someone came in and I had to hide."

"Why did you hide?" Psyche asked. "The boys here usually wouldn't care."

Alex had to fight a scowl. "What was I suppose to say to them? 'Hi, I'm new. No I'm not in athletics, I'm in here to steal some clothes because mine are bloody from a fight I just got into.' That would've ended with me being expelled."

Marina just looked at him. "Are all people from England like Hermione?"

Alex was taken aback. He knew what she was talking about but didn't understand how that was relevant to the conversation. "What?"

"well, I mean, I would be worried that whoever caught me would be friends with the person I beat up and I would be worried about that person trying to kill me." Marina looked at him. "Not the fact that I might be expelled."

Psyche actually laughed like she followed what her best friend was saying.

Alex just stood there and repeated himself. "_what?"_

Marina rolled her eyes. She then stood up straighter and stuck he nose in the air. "Well, I"'m going to band before either of you can come up with another clever idea to get us killed." Marina took on a look of fear. "Or worse, _expelled."_

That was when Alex realized. She was quoting a movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, there we go. As you can see I kinda let my Harry Potter side run wild at the end and well. I thought it was funny soooooo yup. <strong>

**Read and review please. I love reading them, they keep me writing. **

**Have a freakin awesome life!**


End file.
